Aiming posts are structures that are placed into the ground and used as a sighting point in aligning a weapon for indirect fire missions. Aiming posts having attached lights and are placed forward of their guns at a distance—for example—50 to 100 meters. As may be appreciated, replacement of the posts, lights or batteries may be particularly hazardous when an enemy is nearby. Accordingly, an aiming post light exhibiting a long battery life while not exposing its position to the enemy would represent a significant advance in the art.